Cowboys and Cowgirls
by TheLandslide
Summary: A trip to the country with Bella's best friend Alice, along with some car troubles led Bell into the tattooed arms of a sexy cowboy named Edward. Will their fast paced love be accepted by their family's? All Human Cannon Pairings. Slightly OOC


**AN: I know I didn't finish my other stories but i really liked the idea for this one. I will try to update at least once every two week, if not sooner, but i can't make any promises. So please let me know what you think.**

My best friend Alice and I had decided that this spring we were going to do the whole outdoors thing. We had never gone camping or fishing on even horseback riding. Go figure to girls, who grew up in Tennessee, that have never ridden a horse. So we were driving out to a more rural part of Tennessee to get the whole experience.  
It was hot for a spring day, Almost ninety. I was diving down the only road i could see for miles. The windows were down and my long chestnut hair was blowing all around me. Alice was next to me singing along to some pop song i don't know. Her short inky black hair was all over her face as she sang.  
I heard a nasty grinding noise and my old rusty truck stopped accelerating. "Crap! Alice." i yelled as i turned the music down so she could hear me. I coasted to the side of the road. I put the damn thing in park and hopped out. Alice copied my actions.  
"What happened?" She asked with her eyes wide in shock.  
"I'm not sure. It made a nasty sound and then i couldn't use the gas anymore." I told her with tears in my eyes. "What do we do now?"  
"We lock the doors and walk to that house," She pointed to a house in the distance. She always knew what to do to calm me down."And ask for help." It was at least two miles away. I groaned loudly. Alice opened the door grabbed our cell phones and locked the doors.  
We started walking toward the house. After a good thirty minutes we were getting pretty close. We finally reached a gravel driveway. There was a mail box that said 'The McCarthys'. I lead the way to pretty yellow house.  
There were three people sitting on the deck, and a small boy playing at their feet. The furthest to the left was a big burly man with curly black hair. He was laughing and holding the hand of beautiful blonde who was also laughing. There was a little blonde boy sitting on the deck trying his hardest to get his chubby little legs to stand up. He was easily the cutest kid i had even seen.  
The man to the far left was absolutely breath taking. My eyes did a slow scan of his body. He had on a pair of worn in work boots and a pair of jeans that fit him in all the right places. His flannel shirt was buttoned half way up exposing a well toned tattooed chest. I worked my way up his broad chest to his throat. How badly I wanted to kiss his neck,Wait! what? i just laid eyes on him i couldn't be thinking like this.  
I swallowed hard and worked my way up to his big jaw that had a little stubble on it. his strong jaw flexed and my eyes worked their way up to his full pink lips. His crooked smile was heartbreaking. I skipped over his eyes and took a long look at his unruly bronze hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it.  
I finally looked into his eyes. They were absolutely stunning. His emerald green orbs were looking straight at me.  
"We are so sorry to interrupt, but we were driving out here and Bella's truck decided to stop working about two miles back." Alice told them politely as i was cursing myself for not dressing better. I had on jean shorts that were way to short , and a tank top that was small and showed off my boobs too much. I blushed and looked down.  
"It's no interruption ladies. I would be happy to help you with you car troubles." The gorgeous bronze haired man said. "Oh. I'm sorry this is Emmett," He pointed to the burly man on the other side of the porch. "His wife Rosalie, and their son Luke." He pointed to each respectfully. "And im Edward." He said flashing a crooked smile.  
"Thank you so much for being willing to help us. By the way im Alice."  
"It's Very nice to meet you ladies." Edward said not taking his eyes off of me. "Now, What happened to you truck?"  
"Well it made a nasyt grinding sound and then i couldn't use the gas anymore." I told him my blush getting more intense.  
"Hmm." He walked down the stairs toward us. "Well if you would like we can hop in my truck and head out to see whats wrong with it. "  
"That would be lovely. Thank you so much." He lead us over to a tall black truck. He opened the passenger door and helped me climb in,I just now realized how tall he was. The top of my head barely made it to his shoulder. His big hands on my hips felt amazing. After i was in he helped Alice in as well. I watched him walk around the front of the truck and get into the drivers seat.  
He waved to Emmett and Rosalie as he turned around and drove out of the driveway. I pointed in the direction of my truck when he asked me where it was at.  
"So tell me what you pretty ladies are doing out in this part of town."  
"We live about an hour away from here and finally decided that we needed to get the whole outdoors experience. We came to camp, ride horses, and possibly hike." I told him as i studied his huge calloused hands.  
"Your telling me you live in Tennessee and you have never ridden a horse?" He looked astonished. I nodded my head. "Well if we get your truck up and running would you ladies like to come back to my house and take a couple horses for a spin?"  
I looked over at Alice. She looked so excited. "Yes!" she exclaimed before i could say anything. He chucked at her excitement. His laugh was intoxicating. it was like bells.  
"Is that your truck?" Edward asked pointing to my old rusty pickup.  
"Yeah." I blushed again.  
He looked at it for a good twenty minutes before he decided what was wrong with it. I looked up into his eyes. "Are you going to be able to fix it?" He sighed. I was almost in tears i don't know what i would do without my dump-bucket of a truck.  
"I can fix it but," I knew there would be a but. "I need to gets some parts, and it might take me a few days to get it running again." I was so releaved that it was fixable that i threw my arms around him without thinking about it.  
I blushed like mad and slowly let my arms drop. I already missed the feeling of his body being pressed against mine. "I'm sorry i just so happy it can be fixed."  
"Don't be sorry sunshine. I'm happy that you're happy." The way he said it made me feel like his happiness depend on me, but there was no way he could feel the same way i did. "So would you like to come back to my place and we can get you ladies on some horses?"  
Alice and I looked at each other and nodded in unison. This was going to be a great week but i was going to miss Edward when we left.

**AN: Again please review let me know what you think, give me suggestions. Thanks to everyone for reading this. **


End file.
